1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved disk case. More specifically, the invention relates to a thinner disk case for holding a compact disk (CD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional disk case is shown. The conventional disk case 3a includes a top case 1a and a bottom case 2a. A first surface of the top case 1a is provided with two side plates 11a respectively at two opposite edge thereof. One edge of the bottom case 2a is pivotally connected to one side of the top case 1a, which is perpendicular to the side plates 11a, such that the top case 1a and the bottom case 2a can match each other when they are closed together. On a first surface of the bottom case 2a, which faces the first surface of the top case 1a, there is a space 22a for holding CD. In the central area of the bottom case 2a is disposed an engagement member 21a consisting of a plurality of protrusions spaced equally around the center point of the bottom case 2a. 
However, the conventional disk case 3a has disadvantages such as large thickness in use. Therefore, there is a need for a disk case with reduced thickness.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved disk case with reduced thickness and increased convenience.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.
A disk case has a top case having a first protrusion defining an inner through hole; and a bottom case being pivotally connected to the top case, such that a first surface of the bottom case faces a first surface of the top case when the bottom case is pushed toward the top case, the bottom case having an engagement structure located thereon and protruded from the first surface thereof to match the through hole when the bottom case comes into contact with the top case, wherein the engagement structure has a second protrusion; whereby, the top case and the bottom case are fastened together by engaging the second protrusion with the first protrusion .